


Sierra Leone

by lebeaus



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Something short-ish and sweet. Little bit of love-making





	Sierra Leone

Pietro grunted quietly when Remy’s hand brushed against his crotch in the kitchen. He hated how Remy would play with him early in the morning in front of their teammates. Pietro wanted Remy to bend him over the counter and fuck him then and there, but even if the kitchen wasn’t full of their teammates Remy wasn’t the type to do that kind of thing. Remy preferred to tease Pietro for hours and get him pent up and angry. 

Remy placed himself close behind Pietro as he stood over the stove cooking eggs. He slid his hand up Pietro’s back and rubbed his shoulders. Pietro exhaled softly while Remy’s hands explored his torso. Pietro only stopped to smack his hand when one of those wandering hands got a little too low. Remy waltzed away, a smug grin on his face. 

Pietro ate his breakfast with his sister, as he usually did. Then it was off to a meeting with their boss. The group was deployed in some middle of nowhere city where they dealt with a group of unruly citizens. Pietro had accidentally tripped while running and had a pretty bad bloody nose as a result. Despite his injuries being minor Remy treated him like he had broken something, offering to carry him back to the jet at least three times. As much as Pietro wanted to let him, the two had yet to make their relationship public and it would be a little suspicious to let someone he has such an ambiguous relationship with carry him to safety. 

When they got back to Serval the two parted ways for a while, though both of them would have preferred to have been together. It only took around 3 hours for the two of them to run into each other on ‘accident’.

Remy had snuck up on Pietro in their shared living space while he had been reading, despite his hyper-awareness of his surroundings. He slid his hands over Pietro’s shoulders and kissed his the back of his neck, making Pietro jump. Remy laughed against Pietro’s neck, his stubble scratching his skin. Pietro batted him away. Remy smiled as he jumped over the couch and sat down next to him. 

Remy became handsy very quickly, and Pietro enjoyed that. He kissed Pietro’s jawline as he took off his leather jacket, then his shirt, then Pietro was out of his hoodie. Pietro closed his book at some point and stood up. Remy followed close behind him as Pietro made his way into their bedroom. He shucked his pants and boxers.

Between the flurry of clothes and the hungry kisses Pietro had completely forgotten about his awkward slip-up from earlier that day. Remy was standing in front of him, almost entirely naked. Pietro stopped him before he took off his boxers.

“Remy…” Pietro started, placing a hand on Remy’s cheek. His skin was rough and unshaven, Pietro ran his thumb over Remy’s jawline, stopping and lifting his chin for one more kiss. Suddenly Pietro had his hand on Remy’s chest, he broke the kiss and pushed Remy away gently. He fell back on the bed and reached into the drawer next to Remy’s side of the bed. Remy laughed and crawled on top of him, kissing and sucking at his neck. Pietro fished the lube out and before he could hand it to him Remy plucked it out of his hands. 

Carefully he opened the bottle and slicked up his fingers. Pietro spread his legs and waited, flinching at the cold touch. Remy chuckled and kissed his inner thigh, nipping it gently. Pietro squirmed as Remy’s fingers touched him again, this time penetrating him just barely. Pietro bit his lip and Remy started to push his fingers in and out of him, occasionally curling a finger while inside. Pietro was trying his best to be silent but god, this felt good. 

After what felt like forever Remy removed his boxers and lubed himself up. Pietro turned onto his stomach and waited for Remy. He pulled himself up towards Pietro’s head, biting his shoulder once before coming up to kiss his neck. Remy lined himself up with Pietro’s hole and slowly inserted his dick inside. Pietro grabbed a handful of sheets as Remy began to move, slowly  
At first but picking up speed. Pietro moaned into one of their pillows. As Remy pushed himself deeper inside of Pietro he kissed his neck, sucking hard right where his neck and shoulder met. 

Pietro was just getting used to it when Remy pulled out and attempted to flip Pietro. Pietro carefully turned onto his back and looked down at Remy, a quizzical look on his face. Remy leaned forward and kissed his lips, cupping his face in his hands. He pulled away and stared for a moment before speaking.

“I love you” Remy said softly, lining himself up again and gently pushing back in. He reached for Pietro’s hand and held it as he began to slowly move. He planted his other hand by Pietro’s side, steadying himself and hunching over Pietro.

“I love you too.” Pietro said after a second, unsure what Remy was doing. Pietro stared at Remy, surprised with how gentle he was being despite the circumstances. Remy was never rough with him unless he asked, but this time he seemed to be too timid. Pietro was about to ask Remy why he was acting like this when he hit his prostate. Pietro let out an involuntary moan and squeezed Remy’s hand. Remy smiled down at him and Pietro smiled dreamily back. Remy leaned down and kissed Pietro’s neck and then sat up straight. 

Remy let go of Pietro’s hand and lightly wrapped his fingers around his dick, rubbing the head with his thumb. He pushed up and hit Pietro’s prostate again and quickly began to jerk Pietro off. Pietro used his hands to distract himself from the overstimulation, grabbing onto anything he could reach.

Remy picked up the pace after moving Pietro’s legs to rest on his shoulders. He kissed Pietro’s calf and pushed himself deeper, listening intently to Pietro’s moans of pleasure. He tightened his grip on Pietro’s cock ever so slightly and quickened his strokes. 

Pietro was becoming overwhelmed and attempted to tell Remy to stop teasing him and finish him off, but the noise that came out of him was more of a shout. Remy stopped and gave him a look and Pietro reached down and smacked his hand. 

Remy frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Pietro cut him off “Thats too much. You can keep going but hurry up, I don’t want to be sore tomorrow” 

“Whatever you say princess.” Remy said with a laugh. He held Pietro’s legs as he began thrusting again. Pietro bit the back of his hand as Remy’s hips smacked against his ass. Remy’s thrusting was getting more erratic and his breathing became uneven. 

Pietro moved his foot onto Remy’s stomach and pushed him back. Remy pulled out and looked at Pietro. Pietro sat up and wrapped his arms around Remy’s neck, pulling him down to the bed. Remy laid next to him and watched carefully as Pietro straddled him. Pietro slowly inserted Remy’s dick back inside him and began to ride him, careful not to do anything that would get Remy or himself hurt. Remy placed his hands on Pietro’s hips and helped lift him and pull him back down. The process was gentle and maybe too careful, but pleasurable nonetheless. 

Pietro began picking up speed as Remy’s hands slid up and down his sides. Remy’s hips bucked up into him and hit that sweet spot again, bringing Pietro closer to the edge. Pietro let out a quiet moan and Remy repeated his actions, pulling Pietro down closer to him. Remy’s hands were frantically grabbing at anything he could reach. They settled on Pietro’s dick, gently jerking him off again. Pietro’s breathing was uneven and he felt himself reaching his limit. He came with a grunt, and Remy followed soon after. 

Pietro carefully removed himself from on top of Remy and rolled onto his side, staring at Remy’s chest as it rose and fell. He traced his ribs with a finger. Remy looked over at him, his eyes half lidded and darker than usual. 

“Hey.” Remy mumbled.

“Hey.” Pietro replied.

“I love you.” Remy said, sliding an arm under Pietro and bringing him closer to him.

“Uh-huh, I love you too.” Pietro smiled, leaning his head on Remy’s shoulder.

The two laid there for a while, Remy’s cats appearing from wherever they had been hiding and taking their spot on the bed. Pietro stood up and some point and cleaned himself up. Remy redressed himself and went to see what they’d be having for dinner.


End file.
